Capítulo 0
by Baicon14
Summary: Yuuki Mizuki es una chica que desde bien pequeña ha sufrido y tenido que apañárselas sola. Pero cuando sus padres deciden cambiarla a una nueva ciudad y entra en la Academia Kaori su vida cambia por completo. Hace nuevas amistades y hasta quizá hasta conozca el amor. Nuevos obstáculos y problemas se le presentan, pero Yuuko no esta decidida a rendirse y luchara hasta el final.


**La vida de Yuuko.**

 **-Capítulo 0-**

 _-Tienes un pelo precioso, del color del cobre…_

 **-Introducción-**

 **Hola, me llamo Yuuko, Mizuki Yuuko. Aúnque mis amigos me llaman Yuu. Sé que parecerá típico pero tengo un don. Veo el alma de la gente, bueno, no realmente su alma, pero si su color. Tengo ese don desde muy pequeña y según mi experiencia tiene que ver con el pasado, el presente y el futuro de esa persona. Asíque esos colores pueden ir cambiando poco a poco según sus acciones y decisiones. Pero no quiero aburriros con ese tema, os voy a introducir en mi vida;**

 **Como he dicho antes me llamo Yuuko. No he tenido una vida muy feliz desde mi nacimiento. Mis padres nunca estaban en casa, no tenía muy buenas notas, era muy tímida y por culpa de mi extraño don no era muy normal. Todos estos motivos ayudaron a que gente empezara a meterse conmigo. Pero a pesar de todo yo me mantenía positiva y pensaba que al día siguiente todo sería un día alegre y feliz. Mis padres estaban ausentes por culpa de su trabajo, pero vivía con una niñera que se encargaba de prepararme las comidas, lavar mi ropa y ocuparse de la casa. Pero en cuanto cumplí mis doce años decidieron que era edad sufiente para que me las apañase yo. Asíque dos veces por semana una chica se encargaba de traerme comida y limpiar la casa. Eso forjó mi carácter y me ayudó a ser independiente. Cuando terminé primaria comencé secundaria en un instituto cercano a mi barrio, en donde estaba la mayoría de mi clase, que implicaban a mis escasos amigos y a todos los bullys que me habían estado haciendo de rabiar durante los últimos años. Mis notas seguían siendo una pena, pero justo aprobaba para pasar al siguiente curso. Mis profesores siempre me animaban a dar lo mejor de mi, y hablaban con mis padres de que yo podía tener potencial si llegaba a esforzarme. Hasta que finalmente llegué al tercer curso de secundaria. Mis padres me cambiaron de ciudad, de casa, y de instituto. Viviré cerca de mi abueña y la ayudaré en su hotel "Velvet" para meter algo de dinero en la famlis. Me metieron en una academia; la Academia Kaori. Y ahora me toca empezar desde cero. Genial.**

 **-Presente-**

No me quedaba tiempo. Puse algunos libros en mi mochila, terminé mi café y salí corriendo después de haber cerrado la puerta con llave. Comencé a correr por la calle con un mapa en la mano intentando ubicarme. No conseguía saber por donde iba hasta que finalmente vi a una chica con mi mismo uniforme. Di un suspiro y la seguí con tranquilidad. Salvada.

La academia tenía unas paredes blancas e impolutas, con ventanas idénticas y en perfecto estado. Mi antiguo instituto, aparte de ser público y de no tener que llevar un uniforme, estaba completamente pintarrajeado. Sonreí ante ese recuerdo que ante la visión del nuevo establecimiento, quedaba bastante lejos.

Justo cuando pasaba por la puerta de la entrada el timbre sonó. Volví a entrar en pánico. ¿Dónde estaba la sala de profesores? Busqué con la mirada alguien que me pudiera ayudar hasta que finalmente encontré a un chico frente a un tablón que parecía tan perdido como yo.

-Hola-dije con simpatía, intentando esconder mi timidez.-Perdona, me he perdido, ¿dónde esta la sala de profesores?

-E-Eh-El chico se sobresalto, estaba más asustado que yo.-Eh…Está por ese pasillo. Ve-Verás el cartel en la puerta.

-Vaya, gracias-le regalé mi mejor sonrisa y me fui triunfante hacia la dirección que me había dado el chico.

-Asíque tú eres Yuuko. ¿No?-dijo el profesor mirándome por encima de sus gafas. Estaba despeinado y sobre su mesa había un montón de papeles desordenados destacando entre las de sus compañeros, las cuales estaban impecables-Ven conmigo, te presentaré a la clase.-Miró por un momento el reloj y dio un sobresalto.-¡Qué tarde es! Te enseñare por donde es la clase.-Me medio gritó mientras me arrastraba por los pasillos. Y así fue cómo comenzó mi aventura.

 _Rojo…, y un tono de amarillo. Optimista. Y el verde, tiene un color verde bastante claro. Positivo, pero le ha causado problemas…_

-¿Señorita Mizuki? Presentese ante la clase por favor.-la voz del profesor me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

-Mizuki Yuuko, encantada-dije poniéndome recta y recitanto como un robot. Hice una reverencia bastante patética y dije con una sonrisa.-Espero que nos llevemos bien, encantada.

Debía ser bastante raro. Una nueva estudiante de una ciudad diferente de repente llega al tercer curso de una Academia prestigiosa y entra en 3º curso en una clase sin amigos. Observé a mis compañeros y escribí mi nombre en la pizarra. Me senté donde me había indicado el profesor e intenté ser positiva.

-¿Quién se sienta aquí?-Le pregunté a la persona que tenía delante mientras señalaba el pupitre de al lado, vacío.

-Hikaru, uno de los chicos populares del insti-hizo un ademán con la mano enseñándome que a ella no le iban esas cosas.-Yo soy Naomi,-cambió de tema mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.-Yuuko, ¿no?. Encantada, espero que te guste este nuevo instituto. Debe ser un cambio drástico para ti, escuché que vienes de otra ciudad.

-Igualmente.-dije sonriendo-La verdad es que si, hace solo una semana desde que me instalé aquí y espero caerles bien a todos.-La verdad esaque estaba muy nerviosa, Naomi me caía bien pero me daba mucha vergüenza que viese lo sonrojada que estaba, hacía mucho que no hablaba con alguien, y la verdad no sabía muy bien como establecer una conversación sin meter la pata.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Naomi bajando un poco la voz a modo de confidencia-Yo empecé aquí el año pasado y soy muy tímida así que se me hizo bastante difícil hacer amigos. Pero poco a poco tomas confianza y consigues conocer a mucha gente amigable.-me sonrió. En ese momento, creo que hice a mi primera amiga.

Era hora del almuezo y saqué con timidez mi bento. Un remolino de estudiantes se me acercaron y empezaron a hacerme preguntas sobre de dónde venía y de porque llegaba en tercer curso. Naomi me miró con compasión. Me cogió del brazo, tiró de mi y nos alejamos de ese tsunami de estudiantes. Nos sentamos fuera riendo. Le agradecí la intención y comenzamos a hablar. Comimos juntas y justo a terminar nuestros bentos el timbre sonó. Volvimos riendo a nuestra clase. En la puerta había unas chicas hablando y riendo. Cuando Naomi y yo entramos sin querer me choque con una de ellas. Parecía la líder. El ambiente se tensó:

-Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la oveja negra de la familia Matsuko y la nueva.-dijo con una sonrisa cruel.-Espero que nos llevemos bien. Si no quieres acabar como esta perdedora será mejor que te unas a nosotros.-Sus ojos de víbora primero se posaron en Naomi y luego en mi a modo de aviso.

Yo estaba a punto de ponerle las cosas claras cuando el profesor entró pidiendo calma y orden. Naomi y yo nos sentamos, yo con ganas de fulminarla con la mirada.

El timbre sonó, señalando que las horas de clase de ese día habían terminado. Yo me despedí de Naomi después de intercambiar correos y nos fuimos por direcciones contrarias. La verdad estaba feliz, aparte de la intervención de esa víbora(qué más tarde Naomi me contó que se llamaba Akira Suyen, de las familias más ricas de la ciudad) todo había ido muy bien, había hecho mi primera amiga y mis compañeros parecían amigables. Cuando estaba entrando en mi casa, una ancianita que vivía al lado estaba ocupándose del jardín y me saludó gentilmente. Yo le devolví el saludo:

-Buenos días señora, ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Ocupándose del jardín?

-Oh, si querida.-Sonrió.-Estoy bastante contenta, esta semana recibiré la visita de mi querido nieto, se quedará en mi casa durante el próximo año escolar. Llevais el mismo uniforme y parecéis de la misma edad, seguro que os caeréis bien.

-Seguro que si.-dije sonriéndole con cortesía.-Que pase una buena tarde.-Entré en mi casa soltando un suspiro. La verdad es que esa ancianita me caía muy bien, pero hoy no tenía tiempo de charlas, tenía que comer rápidamente, cambiarme y salir pitando, hoy también era mi primer día en el nuevo trabajo de mi abuela, y no quería darle una mala impresión. Un par de horas después salía pitando en dirección al sofisticado hotel " _Velvet._

No se si lo he dicho antes, pero mi abuela ha vivido una grandiosa vida. Sus orígenes eran humildes. Pero consiguió abrirse paso a la cima gracias a mucho esfuerzo y, por qué no decirlo, porque mi abuela era un pivón. Ella abrió el primer hotel " _Velvet_ " y poco a poco consiguió extenderse por un montón de ciudades. Pero aún así mi abuela no quiso separarse de su ciudad natal y ahora, a sus 72 años no ha querido dejar su trabajo. Cuando veo a mi abuela, encaramada a su bastón, no me puedo creer hasta donde he llegado y me siento orgullosa. Volviendo al tema, conseguí llegar temprano al hotel justo antes de que comenzase mi turno. Eso me dejaba unos minutos para cambiarme y hablar un poco con mi abuela.

-Al fin has llegado, Yuuko.-dijo. Estaba en los vestidores donde había otras chicas que estaban cambiándose.-¡Chicas!-les llamó captando su atención.-Esta es la nueva que vendrá lunes, miércoles y sábados de 4 a 7.-se dirigió a mi.-Trabajarás con Yukiko Suki durante esas horas y con otro chico que empezará a trabajar la próxima semana. Y ahora, por favor dispérsense y comiencen a trabajar, que las habitaciones no se hacen solas y esta noche llega un nueva tanda de turistas.

Me presenté a Yukiko Suki. Era una joven hermosa y más mayor que yo, de unos 21 años. Según me explicó además de trabajar por las tardes en el hotel, también era modelo para poder pagarse sus estudios como abogada. Era muy simpática y me dio algunos consejos en el oficio pués ella ya llevaba trabajando en este hotel 2 años. Pero después de las dos horas de trabajo acabé destrozada y cansadísima. Me despedí de Yukiko y volví a casa. Cené rápidamente y después de revisar un poco las materias de ese día y de hacer mis deberes me metí en cama. Enseguida me dormí y sentí que ese había sido un buen primer día de instituto en la Academia Kaori.

 **-INFO-**

 **Holi, soy Baicon. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de la vida de Yuuko. Este capítulo es el número 0 dónde intento introducir a los nuevos personajes. Es la segunda vez que rehago este capítulo y es por unos problemas que tuve con la ortografía pues no era un ordenador mío. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Los personajes son míos y la historia está inspirada en clichés de doramas y animes que he visto a lo largo de mi vida. Por favor no duden en mandarme su opinión o si creen que hay algo que debería cambiar. Subiré cada semana dos capítulos, los Martes y Sábados a las 5 hora española. Intentaré ser constante. Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
